Lost River/Speculation
The Flooding of Allison Acres Speculation about the flooding of Allison Acres is welcome in this section. Beavers There is some suspicion that Allison Acres was flooded as a result of beaver activity. A beaver lodge is located in the center of the flooding, a beaver dam is located at the former mouth of the river which would have once fed into Hank's Ditch, and sometimes while within the vicinity of the flooded neighbourhood, players might hear splashes and slapping sounds, an actual behavior of real beavers which is used to warn one another of danger. Submitted by . Abandonment or Evacuation Speculation about the abandonment or evacuation of Lost River. Chernobyl One of the more interesting and probable speculations is that Lost River is based on or modelled after Chernobyl (and Pripyat). Further reading: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chernobyl_disaster Fallout Another theory is that Lost River is a nod to Bethesda's FallOut 4 which launched on November 10th 2015, two days before WolfQuest 2.7's demo launch on November 12th 2015. This is a coincidence. Wolf Terror Wolves terrorized the town and invaded causing damage to the dam from hunting or making a leak at the Two Step making a forced evacuation could be possible. Edit: (Again, highly unrealistic.) Submitted by User:SukioFan. Who's to Blame? Theories and speculation based on the newspaper vendor near Town Hall has a heading Who's to Blame? followed by the subheading Finger-pointing begins and dummy text. Government and/or Authorities Either due to negligence and ignorance or in a bid to cover something they did not want anyone to know about, it isn't impossible for the people who were in charge of Lost River to have had a hand in the decision to evacuate and abandon Lost River. Some theories- Scare Tactics: A public announcement to do with a health and safety hazard or something else, leading to the call for an evacuation. On surface it's done in a way that is convincing so as to prevent residents from questioning or calling their bluff. Perhaps this is a scheme to cover something up, preventing the public from every knowing the truth...? Negligence: Allison Acres has clearly fallen victim to flooding due to the close proximity of the river that previously ran through or around the small residential settlement. If it has been a victim of flooding in the past, the inhabitants appear to have rebuilt and eventually recovered. :Beavers: Whether they are a native species to Lost River or an invading/introduced pest, it is unclear whether they were present before or after the town was abandoned. If before, it isn't clear why nobody acted before they could cause damage. :Non-renewable resources: Perhaps inhabitation just wasn't worth the risk anymore. If the town was originally established as a home for those collecting fossil fuels and resources, it would simply have been a matter of time before non-renewable resources were completely exhausted. :Wildlife: In-game, present day Lost River has an abundance of predators and nature has dealt a harsh blow in its quest to reclaim the land. It is not known whether this location struggled against wildlife during its inhabitation. Submitted by User:Nightangelwolf. BCE Involvement Speculation Speculation about the possible involvement of the BCE Facility. Mutated Beavers One of the more popular theories involving genetically mutated beavers that have either been released from the facility (the purposes of such experimentation are not too clear) or ended up escaping somehow and wreaking havoc. Submitted by User:Nightangelwolf. Bionic Wolves The BCE Facility could have been producing hiddenly bionic wolves and dogs and released them under tracking numbers such as 42,199, and 168. Edit: This is very VERY unlikely, but would make a cool backstory for an unrealistic RP! Edit 2: This from an RP. Submitted by User:SukioFan. Miscellaneous Speculation Speculation about other things in Lost River. References Category:Lost River Category:2.7 Category:Theories Category:Articles containing speculation